


From Memories of Old

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Really Tiny Smidge of Angst, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks back to the family tradition he is currently preparing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Memories of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Memory from Childhood (1/2/16)  
> I am completely unrepentant over going over the 100 character limit.

It was a family tradition, the day after New Years, for the family to have a small dinner and talk. It started with his mom’s family because Grandpa Campbell was away from home a lot because of work and continued on with his for similar reasons between his parents. He remembers helping his mom bake cookies, pie, and a simple roast. The smells, the scent of her peppermint candles, the glint of light on her hair. An ache clenched his heart at the thought of his mom but he pushed it aside as he heard the door open. 

“Dean, I’m home.”

“In the kitchen Cas,” Dean called back. With his husband finally home, the scent of peppermint in the air, it was time to make new memories out of the old.


End file.
